Its True, I'm Falling For You
by ilovedasey
Summary: Casey was different. Casey was beautiful; her blue eyes were unlike any other blue eyes Derek had ever seen. Casey was perfect. Derek didn't know how to express his feelings for her, so he acted as if he couldn't care less... as if he hated her.
1. Im sorry

**Chapter 1**

"DE-REK," Casey yelled. "Where are my ballet slippers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Casey," he replied casually.

By the time Derek finished his sentence Casey opened the door and entered his room. Without permission. Her Deep blue eyes looked angry, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, which was odd for Casey because she was a neat freak.

He laughed and with his hand signaled 'get out, now!' But Casey didn't move.

"Seriously, get out of my room. Didn't you read the sign?" he pointed to a sign on his door that said 'Do not come in.'

"Oh, I read the sign, Derek. But I won't be leaving until I get my ballet slippers back," said Casey with a firm voice.

Before she knew it Casey was hit on her right arm with both of her ballet slippers.

"Now get out," said Derek, smirking.

Casey looked at him; she narrowed her blue eyes as if to say 'I'm watching you.'

And then she was gone.

Derek Venturi had a big secret. He was in love with Casey MacDonald. He knew he was in love since the first day he saw her. Derek's problem was; he doesn't know how to love.

Derek is the kind of guy who goes on dates with the cute redhead at table 5 in Smelly Nelly's. He's the kind that kisses that blonde and runs after the brunette in the mini-skirt a day later, or as Casey would say; he was a skirt chasing playboy.

But Casey was different. Casey was beautiful; her blue eyes were unlike any other blue eyes Derek had ever seen. Casey was perfect.

Derek didn't know how to express his feelings for her, so he acted as if he couldn't care less, as if he hated her.

**Casey's POV**

Why is Derek always such a jerk? He always takes my stuff, always. Doesn't he know how much dance means to me? How much I hated him taking my stuff? Of course Derek knew all of that. He just wanted her to suffer.

Oh well, I kind of have to live with Derek, he is my step-brother, unfortunately.

Walking down this sidewalk seems different today. Why? I have no idea. It just seems like there are events waiting to happen. I hope one of the events is Truman. I want him to tell me he loves me tonight. I want to know for sure he is the one. I hope he's the one. I am pretty sure he is the one.

"Hey beautiful," Truman whispered into my ear, "Tonight I really have to tell you something."

"I need you to tell me something too, so I'm glad you're going to tell me something. If that made sense," I replied.

I have to admit; I'm nervous.

"Casey it's-"

Truman was cut off by a beautiful girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a pony-tail.

"Hello, Casey, I'm Sally, as you know. I'm going to be serving you tonight," she said with a smile to me and Truman, "Your table is that one, table 3."

Truman and I walked over to our table with Sally.

"What will you be having tonight at Smelly Nelly's?" asked Sally.

"Um, actually we won't be eating tonight, I'm sorry," Truman said to Sally then turned his head to me. "Casey I have to tell you something. I'm in love with your cousin Victoria."

Truman leaned in and kissed my hair, and then he just left without another word.

"Are… are you okay Casey?" asked Sally

"No, I'm far from okay," I replied.

I got up and ran to the door, tears streaming down my face.

_What does Vicky have that I don't, doesn't he realize how much that hurt me or how much I loved him?_

I felt a drop of water or my cheek, then another one, and another one, and now there I was, standing in the rain crying, on the sidewalk.

I went home.

"Why are you crying Casey?" asked Derek.

I turned to him, tear stains on my cheeks, the water still coming out of my eyes. I'm sure that my eyes are getting red and puffy. That always happens after I cry.

Stupid tears. Stupid Derek.

"Derek. Leave me alone. Why are you always such a jerk like Truman? Why can't you understand I don't want you to talk to me? There I said it. Get out of my life Derek, and take your obnoxious attitude with you!"

I can't believe I said that to my brother. I mean my step-brother.

"Ha. Drama queen alert," Derek replied like he didn't care, but I could hear the hurt in his voice and see it in his eyes.

He ran up the stairs and the next thing I heard was the slam of his door.

I started crying again. This is so crazy. I get why I was crying over Truman. But Derek? He was the bane of my existence, I shouldn't care about him. I shouldn't care about the hurt in his eyes. Derek was always hurting my feelings! Always taking my stuff and ruining my life. But for some reason this was different. I felt bad. I felt bad for Derek Venturi. Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me?

I stopped thinking and went to my room. I got into my bed and put my head into my pillow and soaked it with my tears or sorrow and confusion.

I realized what I had to do. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I had to apologize to Derek.

I knocked on his door. He didn't reply. I knocked some more. Still I heard nothing.

"Derek! Are you in there? Open the door! I need to say something to you," I yelled through the door.

Derek said nothing so I opened the door and entered his room. No one was in there. Then I noticed the rope hanging from his window.

I made my way over to the window and heard his car start. There was no time to climb down the ladder so I jumped. I didn't land so well. I landed on my leg. It was bleeding, badly.

**Derek's POV:**

"Casey! Are you stupid? Why did you jump? You shouldn't have come after me. By 7:00 I would have been in Toronto and I would have been out of your life," I yelled.

'I… I'm sorry," Casey replied weakly. "That's what I wanted to say. I'm sorry."

And she blacked out.


	2. New Surprises

**Hey guys! I know that the last chapter was too dramatic, and it was kind of rushed. But I'm new to writing stories and I get kind of carried away. Sorry 'bout that **** thanks to all the subscribers! **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter …**

Chapter 2

**Casey's P.O.V**

"Hey doc, is she going to be alright? Or am I going to have to call my parents and get both me and her grounded?" asked a familiar voice, I think it was Derek.

"Yes, she should be alright. We just have to wait for the medications to wear off. That was some scar on her leg. It took 10 stitches actually," the doctor replied back.

"Okay, thanks doc, you can go now," Derek told the doctor and the next thing I knew, he was on the chair beside the hospital bed they laid me down in.

I sat up and looked around. On the left was Derek and on the right was a side table with a black T.V remote, and of course, in front of me was a fairly small black flat screen T.V. It smelled like pizza. I looked at my left and saw Derek eating pizza. Typical Derek.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," Derek said with his mouth full of pizza, "Okay so the doctor said we can leave in like, half an hour. You stay here while I go down to the cafeteria and watch T.V; they have a T.V in there!"

"Uh, okay, yea, go," I replied.

After he left I picked up the T.V remote and watched this movie, I don't know what it was called, but it wasn't a good movie at all. In the movie Mary's boyfriend left her for her look-a-like cousin, Stacey.

Just like Truman did to me. Just like all guys do in the end. They might not leave you for your cousin but they'll leave you for someone. They are all skirt-chasing cads.

At that I fell asleep only to be woken up again, 15 minutes later by Derek.

"Come on princess! We haven't got all day! We have to get home before dad and Nora," he told me.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I replied.

I got out of the comfy hospital bed and wore my sweater. We made our way down the flight of stairs, correction; Derek made his way down the stairs. My leg still hurt so I couldn't really walk properly so he picked me up and went down the stairs. We got into his car and drove home.

Derek also had to carry me up to my room, poor him.

He started out the door.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Why the hell did you actually leave? It was really sweet and odd, and very unlike you," I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"A burst of love?" he asked himself with a chuckle, "No, it was because I wanted to see what a drama queen would do in the situation."

"Don't test me Venturi," I warned.

Derek laughed and ran down stairs.

"Casey! We're home!"

It was mom. What if she asked me to come downstairs? I can't walk properly! She'll know something happened!

"Uh, I'm in my room," was all I could think of saying.

"Okay, I'm coming up!"

I covered my legs with my blanket and opened the book I was reading 'Breaking Dawn'.

"Hey Casey, I have something to tell you. Please don't freak out," she said.

"Mom… what is it?"

"Um… well, Cousin Vicky is coming over tomorrow and she is staying the rest of the year, with you, going to your high school, Harry, her stepfather, you remember, got a job here. Oh, and you know the house next to Emily's? It was on sale. And well, the bought it," she told me saying everything as cautiously as she could.

"MOM! Are you kidding me? Now Vicky is going to be in my life everyday! Why didn't you stop them! Why couldn't you stop them?"

I freaked out. It happens rarely, but when I freak out, I freak out.

"Casey, honey, calm down. I now you and Vicky have had your differences but it'll be fine," he replied.

"No mom! It won't be fine! Because Truman loves her! He broke up with me and told me he loves her!" I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Casey. I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry. They made the decision 1 month before I found out. I'm so sorry," she told me.

My mom got up and exited my room. I immediately picked up the phone and called Vicky.

"Hello?" Vicky said.

"Yea, hi, it's Casey. You know we are going to live 1 house away from each other and we're going to be going to the same high school? So I think we should fix everything now so we don't fight when you get here." I said.

"Oh, um, well there's nothing to figure out, I was mean to you all your life because I was jealous and I'm really sorry. I know we were never really friends but I think we should become friends, I mean best friends." She replied.

I was so shocked. I mean, is this really icky Vicky? She was jealous… of me? If anything I should be jealous of her. She has nice clothing, nice hair, and no brothers. She has…. Truman. Us? Best friends? It's kind of hard to imagine. We've been enemies since, since forever!

"Uh, yea I think we should become friends, I mean best friends. Um… I kind of got to go though. Bye," I told her as quickly as I could, and without another word I hung up.

Best friends? Like that was ever going to happen. Although, I would like to become best friends with Vicky. It just can't be done. We just don't get along. We are two completely different people. It's a wonder why we look alike.

**Hey guys, believe me this story is going to get better, and there are gong to be some… unexpected, surprises. So I should have the next chapter up in a few days. I would appreciate it if you gave me some ideas on some things to put into the story **

**Thanks guys, I luv u!**

**bye**


End file.
